Back Stabbing Love
by xXGrell SutcliffXx
Summary: Roxas caught Axel kissing his cousin Sora, and Axel denied it when he got confronted. Will Roxas believe him or leave him? yaoi MALE/MALE don't like don't read. Hate comments will be ignored or laughed at.


**Back Stabbing Love**

**Roxas' POV**

Its was a normal Tuesday night, and I was on my bed doing my boring Biology homework. I was listening to music on my I phone when it suddenly changed to a specific ringtone. It was my 'Boyfriend' Axel calling...again. I declined the call and got back to doing my homework. Me and Axel got into a big fight today, and I am still mad at him. I caught him making out with my cousin Sora, I slapped Axel and told him it was over, and now he wont stop calling me. He called me 48 times in an hour, that must be a record! I got up to use my bathroom, and when I came back, I had 5 missed calls from Axel and 3 voice mails. I listened to the first voice mail, and this is what it said:

**"Roxas! please answer my calls! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please talk to me baby!"**

second one:

**"Roxy baby answer my calls, I love you so much"**

And third:

**"Baby just please call me!, I would do anything, to just hear your sexy honey glazed voice!"**

I sighed and finally gave in, I scrolled through my contacts and called Axel's number. The phone rang twice then a worried Axel came on.

"BABY IM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I-"

"cut the bull shit Axel"

"..."

"I can't believe you made out with my cousin, and had the nerve to call me 53 times! Why would you do that!"

"I-"

"I don't wanna hear it Axel, you know that was wrong, and you did it anyway! How can I trust you!"

"Roxas! Sora came onto me! I was talking to Sora about taking you to the prom on Friday! Then he grabbed my collars on my shirt and kissed me. I was trying to pulling away and you saw me do that!"

Axel was in tears now, I could hear it in his voice. I know when Axel cries, he is telling the truth.

I gulped and straitened my voice.

"I-I believe you"

"C-can I come over? or are you still mad at me?"

"No you can come over, I-if you want!"

"I'll be over in 10, kay?"

"Okay"

And we hung up. I played my music again and finished the rest of my biology homework. 5 minutes later I heard the door bell ring and I threw open my door and rushed down the stairs to get to the door. But my mom beat me to it.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Axel.

"Hey Mrs. Kei, um is Roxas home?"

"Uh yes he is, um ROXAS! Axel is here!"

I ran down the stairs and greeted Axel, My mom left and we went to my room. Once we got to my room, I shut and locked the door and looked at Axel, who was currently sitting on my bed.

"So what now?" I asked very awkwardly

"Well we can either talk about our feelings, or have make up sex"

"I go with choice number 2" I said with a smirk.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. I kissed him slowly,He pushed his tongue on my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in. He tasted like hot cinnamon apple, like always. He groped my ass and laid me on top of him, once he laid down.

I grinded our hips together and we groaned. I got impatient and traveled down to his pants. I unbuckled his difficult belt and slid down his baggy pants. I could see his growing erection, and I bent down licking the throbbing heat through his soft cotton boxers. I pulled at the waist band and slid them off. I was sorta in a hurry, cause I was afraid that one of my parents might hear us, and I could be in deep trouble. I pulled off my bottoms and boxers, and licked three of my fingers, and reached under myself.

I inserted one finger and gasped at the tightness, I thrusted that one finger in and out of myself for a minute, and then added a second finger. I soon found myself riding Axel on my bed groaning and panting hot breathes.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

I woke up to see I was in Roxas' bed with him curled up to my side. I bent down and kissed his temple lightly. He groaned and turned on his side so his back was facing me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his bruised neck. He stirred awake and turned to face me, He smiled and kissed my lips lightly. We got up and dressed, We walked down stairs and we went out for a walk.

We walked to the park and just sat down and enjoyed the view and fresh air. Roxas turned his head to me with sorrowful eyes and asked me a question

"A-Axel, do you love me?" He asked

I looked at him and kissed his lips softly

"Of course I do" I smiled at him

"Axel, to you think I'm pretty?"

"No"

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"Yes"

"Would you be sad if I died?"

"No"

Just as Roxas was about to walk away, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

"Your not pretty, your beautiful, the only thing fat about you is your heart, I wouldn't be sad if you died, because I would die too!" I said

He started to cry and he hugged me tightly.

"I LOVE YOU AXEL!" he cried and I held him close. I kissed his head and rested my chin on his head

"I love you too beautiful" I said and smiled

He looked at me with red eyes and smiled, He had tears going down his face, and I wiped them off. I grabbed his hand and we walked home. He welcomed me in and we watched love movies for some weird reason, but I didn't complain. I look at roxas and kissed him lightly.

"I love you Axel" He said

"... I don't love you" I said


End file.
